There are prior art tenders which are used to allow the crew and guests of a large yacht to easily get about once the yacht has moored.
When the yacht is sailing normally, such tenders are placed in special garages. In the yacht, such garages reduce the on-board space which can be used for other purposes and in any case they have compact dimensions. To minimise the dimensions of such garages they are often positioned in a zone between the yacht motors and a sun deck.